Just another day
by TheDanni0608
Summary: Loads of stories between River and The Doctor. Rated T and will be updated recently.  Hope you enjoy and please review. Humour,angst,romance,friendship and sadness. I've had brilliant reviews so far! So why not take a peek ;
1. Spin the Bottle

**Hey guys! :3 So yerrs. I'm going to be doing stories and chiz with River/Eleven. I was definitely inspired by hannahncakes with her 'Not One For The Diary' and doctorhoolovesyou with her 'The Stars Just Blink For Us'. They are amazing! **

**I accept request's so please if you have any idea's that crop up in the amazing mind of yours then please do tell xx**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of theses character sadly. *Sad face*. Doctor Who would be completely all about River and The Doctor if I was Moffat. Hehe.

Timeline: Older River/ younger Doctor. Just about after the day of the moon. Enjoy x

Spin the Bottle

They were absolutely exhausted. Having just ran about 5 miles non stop from an angry alien mob was not what they would call 'fun'. Both Rory and Amy were sitting on the Tardis stairs. They would get up and move to a comfier spot, but there energy will literally drained so much that just breathing was taking up effort. As per usual the Doctor was still all energetic and lively. Twisting and turning all around the Tardis console, pulling levers and pressing random buttons. From where Amy was sitting it looked asif he were just clicking random buttons to make himself look 'impressive'. Nevertheless it still worked on River. No matter how many times she's seen him 'attempt' to fly the Tardis; it would always make her smile.

"Doctor," Amy panted still trying to get her heart speed to normal.

"Yes I know, I know. But it was worth it! I mean did you see the look on his face! Ahaa," he said excitedly with a huge grin on his face. River rolled her eyes in response.

"Yes we did sweetie. But asking a woman if she's pregnant is really not a smart move, even you should know that," Amy nodded in agreement.

"She wasn't even pregnant though. She was just…" Amy went to say 'obese' but knew that then the Doctor wouldn't take things seriously. Even now, when he was being scolded at, he would just smirk and chuckle to himself. Rory made the decision to take the conversation from a different perspective.

"Doctor… If I've learnt _anything_ from being a nurse, it's that you do not under _any_ circumstances ask a woman if she's pregnant. If you went round doing that all day, then you would have no face left." He flinched slightly, thinking that would deserve a smack to the face from Amy," We were lucky we escaped just! The whole flippin town was after us," he now pointed his finger at him sternly, "cause _you_ decided that out of ever female you could have said that too, it just had to be the queen."

"Yes well… Hawaaii 71st Century! Containing 37 moons and 21 suns. Summer time amazing, although you do have to wear a few jumpers' otherwise the sun will freeze you solid. Did I mention the sun releases cold gas?" He said enthusiastically trying to change the subject. Amy and River huffed in perfect harmony together. He doesn't listen to anybody; it just goes through one ear out of the other.

"Doctor I'm a bit tired now," Amy moaned now looking at him, continue to whizz round the Tardis console.

"As much as I would love to do another adventure, I have to agree with Amy on this one," River emphasized, now taking off her red stiletto heels that she was famous for wearing. She sighed in relief as soon as the shoes were off her feet, obviously sprinting 5 miles in them bad boys would surely cramp your feet.

"Fine." The Doctor whined, letting his arms fall to his sides in defeat. "I suppose we can stay entertained in the Tardis for a while."

"I'm going to go get changed into something more comfortable," Rory confirmed, looking down at his top which now had rips across his chest.

As soon as he shuffled his way from Amy grasp he made his way to the Tardis corridors. The Doctor clapped his hands together and made his way to were Rory was just sitting.

"Amy Pond… Or Amy Williams? Hm. Nah. Amy Pond sounds better, don't you think," he nudged her on the shoulder.

"Doctor your doing it again," Amy smiled slightly nudging him back. He frowned his eyebrows' and turned his head to the left slightly, clearly confused.

"Talking out loud sweetie," River told him, answering his unasked question.

"I wasn't? I asked her a question," he replied back now shaking his head in disagreement

"Yes but Doctor when you answer your own question's there's no point in asking me is there," Amy announced now with a smug grin. Just as the Doctor was going to reply with some silly excuse Rory came back, with an object in his hands.

"Anybody up for spin the bottle?" Rory asked now staring at everyone with joy.

"Yes! Yes, a million times yes! Haven't played that in ages," Amy replies clapping her hand together and jumping up and down in joy. The Doctor looked up at River, who in response winked at him, leaving a rather flustered Doctor on the stairs.

"Okay so we all know the rules now don't we? If the bottle land on you it's either Truth, Dare, Kiss or 'Would you Rather'," Amy confirmed. Glaring at the Doctor giving speech quotations on 'Would you rather'. It seemed he didn't like the 'truth, dare, kiss or swear' idea. Apparently there should be no violent language said in the Tardis. So he added the 'would you rather' instead. They all nodded showing they now understood the rules. Amy was the first to spin the bottle, landing on Rory as a result.

"Crap. Um.. Truth," he said panicky.

Doctor, River and Amy then huddled up together whispering ideas, all Rory could make out was 'boxers', 'nose', 'banana?' and 'what size'. He was awfully regretting this now.

"How old were you when you how your first kiss?" Amy asked now laughing with River.

Rory blushed, the only girl Rory has ever been out with is Amy, and even then it took him 2 whole years to pluck up the courage and kiss her.

"18," he mumbled very quietly. The Doctor was killing himself laughing on the inside; he was on the verge of tears. One quick look at River and they both started to laugh, he couldn't help it.

"Guys stop laughing," Amy tried staring at them harshly, but she to was laughing slightly. She turned to Rory who was now bright red.

"I think it's adorable," she said in admiration, and kissed him on the lips.

"Right your turn to spin the bottle," she handed the bottle to him.

This time it landed on Amy.

"Would you rather," she said with no hesitation to her voice.

"Would you rather bathe Dorium maldovar for a whole week naked… or spend 50 minutes in the same room with one weeping angel?" the Doctor asked.

"Naked Dorium definitely!" She said a bit too proud.

The game went on for hours and was beginning to turn more dirty every minute.

"I'm just going to pop to the toilet. If it lands on me then I'll pick kiss.," she informed them while she strutted up the stairs.

They span the bottle and asif by commandment, it fell onto River.

They all looked at each other dazed and shocked.

"Well that leaves me out of the question," Amy remarked looking at both the men in front of her.

"Married," Rory stated pointed at Amy.

"Time lord," the Doctor quickly said pointing at himself. He smiled as though that was a valid reason. Rory and Amy just looked at each other with frustration,

"Doctor. That's not a reason," Rory remarked, shaking his head at the silly little excuse. "And besides, you sort of…" he was going to finish the sentence until Amy elbowed his ribs. Red leaked into his cheeks as he nervously smiled and bit his bottom lip. He couldn't win this fight, and he knew it. But in a way he was glad, after seeing River's face when they shared her last kiss, it really did make him feel guilty, like somebody had stabbed him a thousand times in the stomach.

"F-fine," he admitted. "I'll do it. BUT! I don't want either of you to do any funny business after it's happened," he accused them both while pointing his finger at them both.

"No promises," Amy giggled.

River now entered the room, her lips a lot redder than before.

_Why do I have the feeling she somehow planned this_, The Doctor thought to himself.

"So… Who'd it land on?" She asked all nonchalant with her hand placed on the console.

"It landed on you," Rory announced with quite a serious face.

She strolled over to The Doctor swaying her hips more than what needed, bent down so as she was level with him and kissed him on the lips. As per usual his hands were out of control, Amy couldn't help but laugh. River stood back up to her normal stance, leaving the Doctor with a puzzled expression. River smiled at the man infront of her,

"I don't want to play this game anymore."

Reviews make my day ^.^ Please say what you think. And suggestions wanted. Thanks. Peace! x


	2. Changing oppositions

**Hey ^.^ I'm back! So yeah, I've had 12 people favourite my story in just 24 hours Thank you SOO much! And a whopping huge thank you to both fishxcustard and PresidentTheAwesome, for being my first reviewer's. You rule guys! **

**So this chapter is actually quite funny, according to a friend of mine on YouTube. So I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Did I mention, I love 'meet me halfway' by CrimsonRiver808 and 'All the small things' by OntheWingofRavens. Go DRiver fans! :D**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's sadly :'(

Timeline: Somewhere in the middle, Doctor knows who she is. X

Changing oppositions. 

"Give us the orb," the Judoon ordered, one hand on the orb and the other on the verge of clicking the trigger on his gun.

"Now if you were to say please then I might just think about it," River answered with strong sarcasm to her voice. She snatched the orb from his hands and placed it on her hips, like a rugby ball.

In general, Judoon technology was a dark red or black colour, and most instruments, like the weapon pointed at them, were thick and pen-like. Definitely not people you would want to mess with.

The Doctor, in his normal brown tweed jacket and red bow tie, was literally sweating buckets. He's met the Judoon race before. Last time he met them was briefly at the pandorica opening, were they were with the alliance to imprison him. If they were to scan him or River at that matter, they would kill them.

He raised his arm in the air with his sonic in his hand, and sent really high pitched noises vibrate against the walls. Everyone fell to their knees, hands over ears, trying to block the treacherous sound from deafening them.

"River c'mon let's go," he commanded grabbing her arm to pull her up.

They ran as fast as they could: up the stairs, through the never ending corridors, through the crowded rooms, until they found themselves at a dead end.

There was no escape, the Judoon were right behind them. Thirty of them cornered them with their weaponry…

"Well… This is not good, very not good," The Doctor muttered to himself, putting his hands in the air for surrender. River kicked him from behind gently, unnoticeable to the Judoon.

"Sweetie, this is normally when a very good idea of yours comes in handy," she whispered. The Judoon were now standing right infront of them. If Judoon could laugh the Doctor knows they would be laughing right now, but to his luck they couldn't. He snatched the orb from River and placed it infront of him.

"Step even millimetres closer to me, or my friend, and I'll break it," he affirmed.

One of the Judoon obviously thought he was bluffing, and took a step closer, making River whack to orb to the floor, leaving a sound of smashing glass enter their ears.

Everything turned orange around River and The Doctor, an orange like energy swerving around them, similar to regeneration particles.

"River!" The Doctor said now looking at The Doctor in shock. Asif somebody had just put ants in his pants The Doctor, who was now River, scanned his body now looking petrified.

"But- you- And- MY BODY!" The Doctor shouted, pointing at his now new body.

"Well, this is going to be fun," River joked, winking at him with his own wink.

"We've switched bodies! No, no, no, no, no! Not again." The Doctor panicked, now stroking his new hair. As much as he loved River's incredible, fluffy hair, he didn't think touching it with River's own hands would be so… Awkward?

"Again? You mean this has happened before and I wasn't there to observe. How rude of you not to invite me," River commented now getting used to her new body shape.

"God do I feel silly with these high trousers and braces on," she said now snapping the braces onto her chest. "We've got to take you clothes shopping," she confirmed now looking at The Doctor in the eyes, well _her_ eyes.

"Well, you're not so perfect yourself," he said now arching her eyebrow at him. "I mean, these heels are excruciatingly painful and ... Wait-What-Is-. Oh my god. No. No! Woman part's..." He did not look down on himself, knowing that he would only get distracted very time he did.

"Excuse me! I'm in a male 900 year old time lord and. Oh! Well that's a new feeling," she giggled, now making The Doctor blush. What a weird feeling. Seeing yourself blush.

"Right, we've got to go. Doctor. On my wrist there should be a vortex manipulator-"

And without another word they were back inside the Tardis.

"God it's weird being you. So many part's and hardly used," she teased now moving her hands up and down his thigh.

"Stop it. You're harassing my body," he ordered an octave higher than normal.

_Right that's it. Two can play this game_, he thought to himself.

"Oh look, I'm River Song. I have my own gun and a PDA and I always carry my precious vortex manipulator," he said in a high voice, attempting to sound like a woman, but failing miserably. River stared at him gobsmacked,

"Hello, I'm the Doctor, I fall over regularly and carry round a screwdriver. But you know what makes it amazing. It's sonic. So I can build cabinets and hear a buzzing noise at the same time. Oh let's now forget my companions. Rule one. They have to be female," River mocked him, now dancing around the Tardis console.

"I always have to make an entrance. Spoilers. Spoilers. Spoilers. I own hallucinogenic lipstick and kiss loads of people. But everybody know that the Doctor's the best," The Doctor replied, while moving closer to River so as they were inches away from each other. In response, he heard River laugh, yet she soon stopped as soon as he made eye contact with her.

The Doctor moved even closer to her to as they were chest on chest,

"Sweetie, as much as I would love to snog your face off right now, it would just be wrong. I'm not going to kiss myself." The Doctor sighed in reply and switched a lever on The Tardis.

"Sweetie why did you have to change us back so soon," River moaned now sitting down on the stairs. "I was quite enjoying being you."

"Well..." He whispered on his way to sit next to River. "If I didn't change you back then I couldn't have done this."

She stared back at him, through his brown, ancient-like eyes and moved up the last half inch so their lips could touch. Softly. Lovingly. They breathed their souls and their love into each other in that kiss. That kiss; hard, but soft; fiery but cool; a split second but also forever. In that one kiss, she then knew what was behind that quirky smile, and it made her love for him grow even more.

So what did you guys think? There was a quote in there that has been used in an actual episode. Would love for you to comment if you know what it is? ;)

Bu yeah, anyway, would love a review from you guys. Oh. And some suggestions!

Love you guys! Peace.


	3. The Only Water I Want Is From The River

**Bonjour! Allons-y! Oh wait did I just say 'Hello, let's go" in two different languages'? I think I did… oh well. I'll start again. Hello! So from the reviews of last chapter people found it relatively funny, so my goal was achieved. Geronimo! Round of applause to IssyRomana97 for knowing what the quote was from. If any of you whovian's didn't know it was, it was the 'so many part and hardly used' quote River uses, which is in the episode 'New Earth'! So well done to you IssyRomana97. This story-thing-a-ma-bob is more of a sad/comedy one. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: As for now I don't own the characters. But mark my words Doctor Who. I will EVENTUALLY own them :)

Timeline: Somewhere near the middle but River is slightly further down the timeline than the Doctor. Just after 'the Doctor's Wife'.

The Only Water I Want Is From The River

They were both sitting there, next to the fire, gazing up at the stars and galaxies before them. Billions on billions of starts right at there finger tips. Not just stars though, there are planets. Big, small, orange, purple, you name it. As much as the Doctor loved star gazing, his eyes were fixed onto River. He loved it when companions did this. Have that 'oh my god we are in space' sort of look. Although, River's not a companion and she didn't do that specific look. Instead she would just keep asking questions:

"How are stars made? How big is the universe? What's that stars name? What's that planet's name?"

To be honest, The Doctor was fascinated by the fact that she was staring at the unexplainable and _all_ she could do was ask questions. She was definitely her own person; she was unlike anyone he's ever met before.

"It takes billions of years for molecules of Hydrogen, floating around in space, to come together in sufficient mass to eventually coalesce into a protostar (the first stage), it usually takes another event, such as the shockwave from a supernova to give it the "nudge it requires", allowing gravity to come into play, for this to happen.  
>But that's only the beginning. Another 100,000 years or so later, when the protostar has gathered all the gas that it can, it becomes a very hot ball of gas called a T Tauri star. It still doesn't have enough mass, and hence pressure, to begin internal nuclear fusion, even though it <em>can<em> appear as bright as a regular star," he mumbled really fast only to be shut up by River's hand on his mouth.

"Sweetie, there's a difference to answering a question and doing a full on speech," she smiled, taking her hand off his mouth. The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows in frustration, attempting to look insulted, but the thing was, River could read him like a book. So she just giggled to herself and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Doctor. Why did you ask me to come?" she asked, placing her hand under his chin to look into his eyes. His eyes glistened and looked like they were on the verge of crying out streams. They were red and bloodshot aswell, indicating he was crying before.

"Sweetie?" she whispered worried that if she asked any louder he would just start bawling, like if you took child from a baby.

"It-it's nothing River. I just wanted to see you that's all," he whimpered, looking down to break contact with her gaze. She put her hand on his shoulder, that's it he couldn't hold it in for any longer. He turned to face River and started to bawl and weep into her hair. She tried to calm him down by hugging him back and saying encouraging word's like;

"It's all right… It's not your fault… I'm here don't worry."

But that just made him even more emotional, clinging onto River for dear life, like if he were to let her go then she would disappear forever. Finally, when he came to his senses and calmed down slightly he released her, not letting go of her hand though.

"Where are Amy and Rory?" She questioned with curiosity, surely having friends around would help, yet they were nowhere to be seen.

"They wanted to go to Paris for a while, plus I didn't want them to see me like this," he admitted now wiping away the tears falling from his cheeks.

"C'mon let's go have a hot chocolate and then we can talk things over yeh. You're in no fit shape to talk to me at the moment," she said calmly while hugging him. "Besides, if I remember correctly, I hid some marshmallows in the cupboard, which I know you love. Oops, spoilers," she added, now pointing the way to the kitchen.

"So the Tardis was a woman? Do you wish _really_ hard?" she asked with sarcasm, trying to make the atmosphere abit more 'cheery'.

"Women," he replied back half heartedly.

"Excuse me?" she commented back now with her hands on her hips and eyes arched as far as possible. The Doctor shook his hands vigorously.

"No. Not like that. It's just that was exactly what Amy said, word-for-word." He answered while taking a sip of his hot chocolate. Only to spit it back out cause it was tremendously hot, leaving River in tears laughing at him. She was going to say '_like mother like daughter'_. However she realized that he didn't even know who she was yet, so she just stuck to laughing.

"But yes is the answer to your question," his face suddenly saddening as he spoke.

"The Tardis can't live in a human form, she not operated that way, so she had to go back," he mumbled while his lips trembled slightly.

River now realized why he was so sad. The Tardis meant everything to him, besides herself of course, but he hadn't reached that point in her timeline yet. She was going to ask if he was okay, but he would only respond with 'yeh, I'm the king of okay', or something along those lines. So she decided to just to move opposite him on the table, try and make him feel more comfortable. Probably make him feel more awkward, but she was willing to risk it.

"Honey," she whispered now holding onto his hand,"even though she's not here, that doesn't mean she loves you any less."

"We'd only just met and I had to say good bye to her so soon," he muffled trying hard not to cry again.

She gave him a tissue from her pocket and looked at him in the eye,

"Everybody has there time sweetie…The hardest part is letting them go," she confessed, herself nearly crying to. The Doctor stood up, straightened his bow tie and tucked at his jacket, giving a hand to River. She complied and stood up next to him, giving him a friendly hug. He held on for longer than what needed, but she didn't care.

"Thank you River," he whispered in her ear.

**I know. I know! I'm a buzzkillington. But I thought that I had to show off my other skills other than humor (which I love greatly.) I know this was made rather quick, cause my other chapter was only made this morning. Non the less, I had to write this otherwise I would forget such a nice idea So yeah. Review if you want. I was really happy when I read all of the review's I was getting. Oh! Doctor Who's on the TV better get this uploaded fast.. Matt Smith *gazes at screen* Peace! PS. Have yo guys seen the gifs on Tumblr for Doctor Who? I literally 'weed' myself laughing at them. Now my mom thinks I'm crazy. *shrugs shoulder's* Mission accomplished I suppose **


	4. The guns going somewhere the sun doesn't

'**Hey Craig, I'm back'… Well if you're not Craig then… **

'**Hey [insert name here], I'm back'! So because last chapter was more of a sad un' I've done a cheerier one this time! Sorry this is late-ish. I've just been doing a video for YouTube that's all, Dark!Doctor video :O Anyway hope you enjoy x **

Disclaimer: I do** not** own any of the characters. :(

Timeline: Early Doctor/late River

The guns going somewhere the sun doesn't shine

"Okay then, Tunansea 72nd Century. Lovely planet, although it always rains there. That's there problem. Floods. Everywhere! They literally have to use a dingy and a wooden paddle, just to travel around." He shouted excitedly, using hand gestures for the words 'dingy' and 'wooden panel'. River sighed in response; he promised her a lovely warm planet that consists of air conditioning lampposts', just to keep cool. How awesome is that! However, it seems the Doctor had a change of plan, without consulting River.

"Sweetie, I dressed specifically for Transol. You know. The hot weather and the air conditioning lampposts you promised me. How do expect to walk around a place that is flooded looking like this," she protested looking down at her clothe wear. She was wearing a black mini dress with intricate ruffle detail. It was a very low cut, figure hugging dress with a halter neck. Making The Doctor scared to look at her as he _knows_ he will be distracted. No doubt about it. He turned around and pointed toward the Tardis corridors.

"Well… Then just get changed into something else," he suggested, his voice suddenly turned quiet at the end of the sentence as he realised what he just said. River arched her eye brow and placed her hand on her hip. She didn't even bother to respond cause she knows she'll just end up getting changed in the end anyway, may aswell skip the banter. She strided up the stairs making sure she jabbed The Doctor in the shoulder, making him know she isn't pleased.

"River! It's been 4 hours now. What are you doing?" He shouted, now turning very inpatient.

"You're the one who wanted to go to a different planet sweetie," she replied back while rolling her eyes. The Doctor gave up, he wanted to just barge in there, grab her hand and go off on another adventure. But he wasn't so sure if she was decent, now that would be embarrassing. He heard her footsteps get louder and took a step back away from the door; he didn't fancy getting hit in the face again.

"Okay my love, I'm ready now," she purred into his ear unexpectedly, making his spine shiver ever so slightly. Now she was wearing a black leather rain coat, with some black patent rider boots. Which if he thought about it, were exceptionally sexy.

'_No. No! Stop thinking about that. Stop ogling and looking. Wait, no. I'm simply observing her presentational feature's, that's what I'm doing. Oh god, now she's looking at me. Just act natural,'_ he thought to himself.

"I like your hands," he commented while pointing at them.

'_What! I like your hands. Seriously! Out of all the things I could have said. The hands! WHY? That's not natural… that's just… weird. I bet she thinks I'm a right weirdo.'_ He thought, although he accidentally said aloud the last few words, making him blush.

"Doctor, I think we can both come to an agreement that you _are_ weird. Wether it is you falling all over the place or 'complimenting' my hands. You're always weird," she explained with a huge grin. This left the Doctor feeling a little insulted inside, and she could tell that through his facial expression. She tip toed and kissed him on the cheek,

"But it's a good weird. And I would never change it," she self confessed; now holding his hand. They walked down the corridor towards the Tardis console room.

Just as they were about to go outside the Doctor stopped her,

"Hang on. Got to get something." And with that he ran towards the corridor, all River could hear was smashing of objects and grunts of frustration from the Doctor. He retuned, now wish an umbrella hat atop his head. He grinned slightly while pointing towards the multicoloured hat above him.

"No," River growled now pouncing at him to snatch of the hat.

"Oi! This is cool," he beamed. "Umbrella hats are cool," he announced while trying to tackle away River. She just sighed loudly, giving the hint that she gave up.

"Everything is cool to you Doctor," River acknowledged now pointing at his bowtie.

"Well… Only bow ties, Stetson, fezzes, glasses, bunk beds, mops and umbrella hats are cool," he listed now looking impressed with himself for remembering.

"You're forgetting one thing sweetie," she stated now looking quite smug. The Doctor only gave her a blank look, totally confused. 'Me' she mimed now pointing at herself.

"What. No. You more in the …"

"In the what?" she asked now curious.

"T-the... Keep-Away-She-is-Dangerous category," he emphasized, doing even more hand gestures. She smiled and turned around to walk out the door,

"That. And the sexy department," she shouted from outside.

"Definitely..." He whispered to himself.

On there way back the Doctor decided he needed the toilet.

"Don't worry I'll be back before you can say 'where's he got to now?'" He announce, now striding off into the distance.

"BUT NOT THAT FAST!" He shouted making River jump a mile, "but pretty fast…"

'_Okay it's been ten minutes... What's taking him so long?' _River wondered to herself.

She walked over to where the toilet were. Only to see the Doctor had put himself into an argument with some woman. Lots of woman.

"I thought it was the male toilets! I'm sorry!" He shouted a octave higher than normal.

All the woman decided to shout at him all at the same time,

"LIAR!"

"PERVERT!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE"

Although there was a comment which made the Doctor blush:

"I don't really mind, his quite sexy."

River rolled her eyes and made her way to the angry mob.

"Doctor. What did you do this time?" She asked half heartedly.

"That bloke came into the female toilets! Peeping tom," a woman shouted I the background. River looked at him with her usual _'why do you always have to cause trouble'_ look. He just shrugged. River sighed louder than what needed.

"Ladies, I'm sorry for this inconvenience. It was a simple mistake, that's all," River yelled over the angry voices.

"Says the woman who's skirts is half way up her a**," the woman at the front murmured. River's eyes suddenly got bigger; she rolled up her sleeves and went to get out her gun.

"I think it's time we leave," The Doctor told her panicky, knowing that if things carried on the way they were River would have murdered them all.

**Okay so yeah! :D Hopefully you enjoyed this. I know it was a bit slow to start of with, but it gradually got better. (I hope) Next chapter is going to be good! I can guarantee that! :) So yeah. Reviews and suggestions? Thank you all again. Peace!**


	5. There is no 'I' in Love

**Hello again guys! :) HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATT SMITH! Just thought I'd say that. Oh Mahooosive thank you to all the people who are reading these, or even reviewing. You're 'fantastic'- as the ninth Doctor would say-. So as a thank you from me I give you... Another Story! Who would have guessed? ;) This is quite a long chapter so I'm sorry if you prefer shorter ones. Amy and Rory are in this one as well. So yeah. This one is abit more adventurous, with the same River and Doctor flirtatiousness. **

Disclaimer: I own none of these character's :(

Timeline: Early-ish Doctor. After 'Let's kill Hitler' anyway.

There is no 'I' in Love

"This isn't Chicago…" Amy moaned, now poking the Doctor in the arm.

"I told you, you should have let me drive," River said confidently, now making her way back into the Tardis. The Doctor's eyes suddenly opened and his arms waved about frantically.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," the Doctor emphasized, blocking the door for River to get in.

Rory and Amy both huffed in annoyance,

"Doctor maybe you should let River… 'Drive'", Rory mentioned using quotation marks, "we may get to somewhere we want then," he added slightly quieter.

"What? I've taken you to brilliant places," he exclaimed feeling a little hurt. "What about Venice or America or… Hm. The Pirate ship!" he shouted excitedly.

"I nearly died there…" Rory commented.

"Rory, where haven't you 'nearly died'? Oh. That was rude... Did I ever tell you I was rude in my last regeneration...? Rude and not ginger…" He mumbled now starting to talk to himself.

"Oh, god. He'd get along with Jack fine then. That man just doesn't die," River laughed quietly. The Doctor turned around to look at River, quite surprised.

"You've met Jack?" he questioned curiously.

"Spoilers," she replied in that common way of hers.

"Well the answer's no anyway. I _know_ for a fact that I put the right co-ordinates in. So perhaps the Tardis picked this place cause it's… more exciting." He explained, now observing his surrounding's. He could tell it was Earth. Not by the way it looked, but the smell. He got used to that smell, quite similar to petrichor, the smell of dust after rain. The Doctor walked over to the grassland, picked up some grass, and licked it… Like normal people do.

"Hmm... 1184 AD. No wait! BC. Yes, definitely BC," he said aloud, so everyone knew where they were.

"Oh the year the Trojan war ended," Amy confirmed. Leaving River, Rory and The Doctor's faces mind-blown.

"How the-"

"When at school it wasn't just the 'hot Italians' I studied, you know. We did some other stuff… Like Tudor's, Greek mythology and the Stuarts... And stuff..." she admitted feeling quite impressed with herself.

"W-what's the Trojan War?" Rory asked quite confused.

"In Greek mythology, the Trojan War was waged against the city of Troy by the Greeks after Paris of Troy took Helen from her husband Menelaus, the king of Sparta. The war is among the most important events in Greek mythology… How do you not know this...? Rory the roman," The Doctor informed him, not leaving any time for Rory to ask any questions, leaving him confused, still. River walked over to him smiling, she knows how he feels. Amy gathered that he still had no clue about what The Doctor just told him,

"Do you know the story? When the Greeks built a huge wooden horse-"

"And hid there own men in there. They then gave it as a present to the Trojans. Although, the Trojans didn't know of their trick and celebrated over night over there 'supposed' victory. Only to be invaded over night." The Doctor butt in, using hand gestures while he talked.

"Oh, right... Okay then. So Greek mythology," Rory clapped his hands together, "like Sirens, Cyclops's, and Minotaurs… Creatures like that?" he asked, although it was more of him reassuring the facts. The Doctor walked over and tapped his nose,

"Precisely!" the Doctor replied enthusiastically.

"Good thing my friend lent me those 'Percy Jackson' books. There full of stuff like this."

"Oh! Percy Jackson. Brilliant books! Anyway back to business, let's do some exploring yeah," he requested now striding away in the distance, with River next to him, arm-in-arm.

"Where is everyone?" Amy asked quite concerned.

"Maybe they heard The Tardis and evacuated, try to escape while they can." River commented sarcastically.

"Should have joined em'," Amy replied now smiling.

They were walking through an abandoned town square. All possessions left, yet not a sound. It was turning quite dark now, so the Doctor handed out some UAV lights.

"Ultraviolet, portable sunlight. Please don't break them..." He begged, looking at River sheepishly.

"Sweetie, if anyone's going to break it, that would be you," she confessed, making Rory and Amy laugh hysterically.

"I need to take a look around, see what's happened here. Let's split up. River goes with Amy, Rory the Roman you're with me," The Doctor commanded, pointing fingers at everyone.

"What, you and Rory? I don't think so. Just think of the monstrosity of that," River admitted now taking The Doctor's hand. "Rory you go with Amy…" they didn't need to be told twice and left the two on there own.

"Look after him River," they heard Amy bellow from the darkness,

"Look after me," the Doctor muttered to himself, "I'm perfectly capable of-"

"What was that sweetie," River asked quite loudly, making the Doctor hit his head on something.

"Ow. N-nothing…"

"I'm picking up traces…Not human," she confirmed while scanning the area infront of her with her PDA. The Doctor nodded in agreement, while he scanned the area with his screw-driver.

He pointed at the door infront of them,

"Maybe we should see if anyone's in?" And with that he knocked on the door. After a few seconds had gone by he gave up hope that anyone was in there. So he turned around. Out of nowhere a man broke open the door and grabbed him by his collar, forcing him inside the building. River went to pull out her gun but was out number by some men in black clothing….

River opened her eyes slowly, her eyes attempting to get used to the bright light infront of her.

"επίρ. εν τέλει, τελικά!" The man shouted across the room.

"Oh finally your awake," The Doctor whispered. They were both tied to a wall, a rope tied against their feet and hands. Without getting to her gun there was no way out.

"Where are we? And what did that man just say?" She asked, feeling quite light headed.

"I think we're in a home, a living room perhaps. Quite nicely decorated aswell to say the times we're in, they must be quite wealthy. And as for the language, I think the Tardis translation matrix has gone a bit timey-wimey. Only take a while for it to kick in. Nevertheless, I speak their language anyway, Greek that is. He said 'finally', which I suppose he said because you woke up," he babbled on.

"They were talking about the Greek gods, something about a war." He added.

"Oh never been tied up by Greeks before…How exciting," she whispered back to him, emphasizing the word 'exciting' following with a wink. The Doctor blushed slightly, now taking his eyes off River. This was still all quite new to him. Yeah sure River and him have kissed, well... She kissed him to be more precise. But things haven't got any further. He does have feelings for her; he just doesn't want to admit it.

One of the men walked up to them, frustration across his face.

The translation must have kicked in because River understood him perfectly well now,

"You." He pointed at River, "you will be queen."

"Excuse me?" River replied back, her eyebrow arched.

"Queen Christina died while evacuating, we need a new personal for the throne," he informed her.

"As flattering as that sounds-"

"Why was she evacuating?" The Doctor asked before River could even finish her sentence.

"The Sirens. Oh my word man, where have you been?" He asked sceptically.

"Oh, out and about, y'know the sorts. Well I suppose you don't. _Anyway, _why her? Why not pick another woman from this group?" His eyebrows furrowed while he talked.

"She has the sign," he replied back now looking at River.

"Sign?" River and The Doctor said simultaneously.

He lifted River's dress to reveal her ankle. There was a tattoo, a picture of a heart. Just a plain simple heart... What was all the fuss about? Then it clicked.

"Did you say the queen before hand was Queen Christina?" He asked impatiently.

"Yes," he replied looking confused.

"So that means we are in Paris? Well... No not Paris. Lutetia, am I right?"

"Yes," he replied again.

"Paris is said to be the most romantic city in the world and with no doubt one the most beautiful. The romantic atmosphere is by night, when the city is bathing in lights. At around these times, in this place in particular, people really appreciated love. And who other to admire than the Greek goddess herself, Aphrodite. It is said that Aphrodite would place a sign on the person who would take throne of her most sacred place," he explained to River.

"Well, I'm not the chosen one. This was a tattoo that you- Well... Spoilers. Anyway, I'm not some sort of chosen princess, so can I be let go," she protested, now yanking at the ropes.

The man shook his head,

"You have to agree that you will stop the menacing of the creature's, my queen," he told her calmly.

"Yeah, about that. These sirens, well I haven't seen any. Where are they?" The Doctor asked, himself now pulling at the ropes.

"They appear only at dawn. At this time tomorrow, the new queen will sacrifice herself to the Sirens. They will then let us go." The man explained.

River laughed to herself quietly,

"Yeah I'm not sacrificing myself for anyone of you. Besides you sweetie," she confirmed now looking at the doctor.

"DOCTOR!" They heard a woman yell, wait was that Amy? Yes it was Amy!

Four more men including Amy and Rory made there way into the living room.

"Amelia Pond!" He shouted back, now grinning.

"What, let them go!" she yelled at the men as soon as she saw River and The Doctor tied up.

"Not until our queen accepts her-"

"Yeap she accepts, just let her go," the Doctor commanded him.

"I'm not going without you," River asserted, while they were ripping apart the ropes on her hands. Unnoticed to River, his hands were already free, he was already untying the ropes attached to his legs.

"Didn't say you were," he replied smugly.

"I hate you," she growled quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

"No you don't," he said like he normally does.

"Okay, so just fill me in again," Amy cried. Rory rolled his eyes backwards and sighed,

"Our daughter or Melody... Or River... However you want to put it, has apparently been chosen by a god to sacrifice herself to protect the town," he informed her once again.

"But that's insane!" She bellowed.

"Try telling the guys with swords that," he replied back now nodding to the direction of the men.

"But why?" she asked.

"Cause they believe that to get rid of the Sirens they have to sacrifice River, because they would trade the town's freedom for the 'queen'." The Doctor informed them, walking from the shadows. They didn't even know of his presence, so he could have been listening in on there whole conversation.

"Well, how are you going to help her?" Amy asked slightly eager to her some good news.

"Oh, sirens aren't real. They're obviously an alien race, which I'm yet to discover. So I'll just have to improvise when I meet them. As I normally do," he explained while tapping Amy on the nose.

"So, nothing…" she mumbled to herself. The Doctor grabbed her wrists and pushed her chin up to look at his eyes.

"Amy… I assure you on my life that River will be safe. Cross my hearts," he promised, his voice growl-like yet so heart warming. She nodded, understanding that he will do whatever it takes.

"It is time!" The man announced.

They spent fours hours walking… Into the middle of nowhere….

"We have arrived to our destination, place the queen in position!" The man commanded the other men. It was obvious he was in command; he was wearing metal breastplates, a crested helmet made of leather, and a large iron sword placed in the brown leather sachet. Some men grabbed River and forced her on a stone, placing some more rope around her waist, making sure she wouldn't try to escape.

"Amy, Rory… Do me a favour? Distract the guards yeah," The Doctor asked them. With that he stumbled off into the direction where River was held captive.

"How are we supposed- Urgh, never mind… c'mon Rory." Amy ordered him, while yanking his arm.

The man in command was distracted by some intervenience from the other guards.

'_Thank you Amy and Rory._' The Doctor grabbed his sonic from his inside pocket and started to sonic the ropes.

"Hello again… Fancy seeing you here?" He said sarcastically as the ropes broke free.

"And what sort of time do you call this?" Was the only response he got, none the less it made him smile.

He pulled her up so as they were now standing opposite each other, and quite closely aswell,

"Are you okay, they didn't do anything did they?" He said frantically, looking her body up and down.

"I'm fine, stop fretting sweetie," she replied calmly taking his wrists, so he would stop checking her body for any injuries.

"Me? I'm not fretting. I never fret, no fretting going on here," he lied, still checking her body for injuries.

"Okay, okay. Go get Amy and Rory and take them to the Tardis. Then bring the Tardis here… I've got some stuff to do," he explained while giving the Tardis key to River. She nodded in response and made her way to Amy and Rory.

"Time to meet this so called siren," he said to himself.

He was checking his watch every ten seconds, getting quite frustrated at waiting.

And just as he was about to give up and walk away, a woman had appeared out of nowhere.

"Aha. Finally! Let's see then," he spoke now walking over to the creature before him.

"You are The Doctor." The woman said, or sung should I say.

"Oh, so you're familiar with my work. Who are you then?" He questioned her, curiosity in his eyes.

"I am the last of my kind... My home planet blasted to dust from the cyber legion. I come to Earth to hope for survival," she informed him, keeping the same tone all the way through.

"Ohh… You're from the Lasberian Tribe. Hunt men with your voice and kill them. I see why they called you sirens. Anyway, you can't take this planet, it's already occupied. But I can take you to a planet without having you do all this, trust me."

SLASH! The Doctor ducked his head, fearing that he was getting attacked.

"ARRGGHH!" He heard a screech deafen his ears.

"Die horrid beast!" The man shouted.

"NO!" The Doctor yelled at the top of his voice.

SLASH! The Doctor got up and pushed the man away. He was so young, nineteen perhaps, he looked terrified. He dropped his sword and ran away.

The Doctor quickly turned around to look at the creature, which was on the floor, heavily bleeding from just being stabbed.

"I can help you; my friend will be here soon. Just hang on!" he said, tears streaming from his eyes. She was such a beautiful woman, even with blood all over her body, she was stunning.

"Doctor…" she mumbled.

"Yes, I'm here. Just hang on," he repeated.

"Us Lasberian's… We held great approval of love Doctor," she whispered. "That woman. You love her correct?...I can sense it. Beauty and love are my speciality Doctor. I know love when I see it."

"No- well- She-"

"Do me a favour,"

"No don't you dare give up on me. C'MON RIVER!" He shouted viciously to the air.

"Tell her. Tell her that you love her Doctor…" She then took in her last breath.

For respect the Doctor closed her eyes. _'The last of my kind.'_ She said. He recognises that from somewhere.

VWORP-VWORP-VWORP.

The Tardis materialised literally a meter away from him. River Song took a step out, only to see the weeping timelord, on the floor, in front of her.

"W-what-"

"She was the last of them River… the last of her kind. And I let her die," he wailed, now placing you the woman on the floor peacefully. River bent down and hugged him tightly.

"Shush now..Shh. Did she say anything?" She asked while hugging him, trying to comfort him.

'_Tell her. Tell her that you love her'_ the woman's voice echoed inside his head.

He hugged her even tighter,

"River I love you," he admitted.

"I love you to sweetie," she replied.

**SOOoo. What you think? I know it was long. Took me a while to write actually. Aha Non the less it was absolutely positively a joy to write. I know it was quite sad at the end… But I just thought it would be a 'nice' way to end the story. :) **

**Reviews make me happy people :D love you all xx**


	6. Spaghetti and a sieve

**Hello people! :) I'm really happy now, because I've just pre-ordered the Series 6 box set. YAY. More Doctor Who. Plus, I've bought the Sherlock BBC series 1 aswell. BONUS! We are up to 16 reviews now people :) You may think that's rubbish, but to me it amazing. Reading your reviews makes a nice bubbly feeling reach my stomach. I've been reading the fic 'What child is this' by AlwaysGus1, it's really entertaining. You should read it if you like this :) I'm not forcing you though. P.S If you want the next fic to be a young River then please say so in your review, cause I'm just doing random one here lol. X**

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the character's... Sadly

Timeline - Set after 'The Girl Who Waited'

Spaghetti and a sieve.

"Right! So cooking…" Amy declared enthusiastically, "what are me making?"

"I'm in a mood for spaghetti bolognese… Wait nobody here is vegetarian are they?"

Rory asked now looking mainly at River and The Doctor.

"No Rory, spaghetti bolognese sounds delicious," River admitted, while slightly laughing at the Doctors expression.

"Urgh. Who put's bolognese with spaghetti? Sounds disgusting." The Doctor confessed.

"What, and fish finger's and custard isn't?" Rory and Amy questioned in unison.

The Doctor's face looked a little appalled,

"Fish finger and custard Amelia and Rory Pond is a fabulous meal, that is always yummy," he justified. River chuckled out loud,

"Yummy? A time lord, who is approximately 900 years of age, uses the word 'yummy'… Out of all the words you could have used, you use that?" she giggled while the doctor blushed. He straightened his bow tie to cover up his embarrassment.

"SPAGGHETTI AND BOLONGESE IT IS!" He announced loudly.

"Have we got all the ingredients then?" Rory asked to himself out loud. He retrieved the ingredients list from his back pocket,

"Okay. 500g of mince, check, I got that." He said while checking the ingredient off the list.

"2 large onions? Amy you got them didn't you? And the plum tomatoes," he asked her. She heaved the plastic bags from her hands and plopped them on the counter with a mighty thud.

"Yeah, they're all in there," she reassured him, now watching him tick off the ingredients on the list.

"Okay we've just got to wait for River and The Doctor to come with the rest of the ingredients," he mumbled.

"WE'RE BACK!" The Doctor shouted from the Tardis console room. The Doctor came into the kitchen with a huge grin on his face. River right behind him, with all the shopping bags.

"Sweetie a little help," she gestured, handing out her hands for him to carry some bags. He took some bags from her wrist's, leaving her sigh in relief of the weight no longer on her arm.

"Did you get all the ingredients?" Amy asked, now helping River put the bag on the table.

"Yes we did... Or should I say _I_ did?" River complained now unpacking the food onto the counter. "Everything's there anyway," she added, now out of breath.

The Doctor looked over at her with the _'I helped aswell'_ face on him.

"Sweetie, you were gliding down the isles on the trolley… You even hit an elderly woman," she mentioned, hands now on her hips.

"That was _not_ a woman… Her body was excessively obese and she kept farting… Down a food isle! I reckon she was a slytheen. Dammit! Wish I would have investigated now…" He mumbled to himself.

"Doctor, you pinned her to the floor. _If_ she was a slytheen, you'd have been ripped to shreds before you could say 'bowties are cool'," she admitted, now washing her hands, preparing to cook.

All the ingredients were cut and put into place, even with the interruptions of The Doctor. At first he didn't know how to boil pasta, and then he didn't know what a frying pan was. It came to the conclusion that River just had to keep him company and distract him from even touching the food.

"Do you want me to-"

"NO!" Amy yelled quite frustrated.

"But I can help you do-"

"Doctor honestly, I can do it. I'm fine." Amy told him, her voice now growl-like.

"Sweetie why don't we let them work on the food for abit yeah. Come with me, we can talk." River purred into his ear, leaving the hairs on the Doctor's back stand on end.

"Talking's boring…" He admitted, leaving River to roll her eyes. She yanked his hand with some force and pulled him into the corridor.

"River! What are you-"

"Sweetie… I'm going to put it nicely...You can't cook," she interrupted him. He was pinned to the wall, no chance of getting out. He looked up at her, his face quite shocked by the news he just heard.

"Doctor River Song, I think you'll find I can."

"Okay then… I'm going to ask you one simple question. What's a sieve?" She asked him smiling.

"Is it the one you use to flatten dough with?" He answered quite unsure, yet confident at the same time.

"Sweetie… That's a rolling pin," she chuckled. "Okay, your not going anywhere near the kitchen now. You're a walking hazard," she chimed. Somehow she managed to trap his wrists to a pole, which just suddenly appeared out of no where thanks to the Tardis. He tries with all his will to escape the device stuck around his wrists, but no such luck.

"I'm going to go help them finish the cooking; once we're done I'll come back out again… So don't do anything stupid," she told him sternly.

"I'm stuck to a pole, what in the world could I possible do stupid?" he reminded her.

"Sweetie this is _you_ we are talking about," she replied back, followed be a sort of evil chuckle.

**Sorry it was so short. Hope you liked it though :) Reviews I am deeply grateful for. :D love you!**


	7. Pranking is cool

**Hey! People say that I write them really well :S I'd have to disagree myself. Compared to other author on here, I'm an amateur :) Anyway, this one is going to be another 'Crack!Fic' so I hope you enjoy it xD**

Disclaimer: I still don't own the character's ARGH !

Timeline: Set after the day of the moon x

"You really underestimate my skills sweetie," River told him with a smug grin.

"You know that I'll win… I could beat you with my eyes closed," he replied now returning that grin back to her. They were both in the Tardis console room. River was filling in her blue diary while The Doctor was 'fixing' the Tardis. River knew full well that the Tardis didn't need fixing or upgrading, he just wanted to stay in the same room with her. Either for attention, or to save him from loneliness she didn't know. She would catch him gazing at her in the corner of her eye ever so often. The once he was so distracted by River that he accidently snapped some wires that were connected to the Tardis, leaving sparks of electricity blow up everywhere. He would just come up with a lame excuse like, _"that was meant to happen,"_ but River knew perfectly well that it wasn't.

"Fine then. If you're so sure that you'll beat me, then put your money where your mouth is," she challenged, now putting her diary in her bag.

"Okay then. Prank war it is! First off the rules. The moment the other person surrender's, meaning you, then the other person wins. Sound fair?" He babbled, now putting his hand out to her, for the affirmed shake. She took his hands confidently, squeezing his hand firmly, letting him give out a quiet gasp. She chuckled, moved in closer and kissed him on the lips.

"Well… Looks like I've already started it off," she admitted, now running to the opposite side of the Tardis console.

"River!" He shouted, but then everything went all fuzzy and started to spin.

"Hallu… Hallusen… Hallululu," he mumbled, now tumbling to the floor. River towered over him, he could just about see that smirk on her face.

"Hallucinogenic lipstick... Works wonders on Time Lords," she chuckled.

Then everything went blank.

"I have to get her back. Hmm… What does she love? Lipstick! She loves lipstick! No, that would be a rubbish prank," he mumbled to himself. Then it clicked,

"her shoes!" he shouted. River just got in the shower, meaning, if he estimated correctly, he would have 30 minutes till she got out. Plenty of time, thirty minutes…

"DOCTOR!" The Doctor heard River bellow through the corridors. He was actually thrilled to hear her yell, that means the prank was a success.

"In here," he replied softly. She burst through the door making the door vibrate when it hit the wall. The Doctor wasn't scared; in fact he was quite impressed with himself.

"Whatever is the matter?" He asked all innocent like, now sitting on the Tardis sofa chair. She pulled up a pair of heels. Well, they should be called heels anymore. The heels themselves were ripped off.

"Oh no," he gasped falsely, putting his hands to his face. Her response is what scared him most though, because she laughed. Like proper- witch like- laughed.

The Doctor furrowed his eye brows. '_Why is she laughing?' _He thought to himself.

"Well…" She huffed out, "Now it's going to get interesting…" she confessed eagerly.

The Doctor was really paranoid now. Even his own shadow scared the living daylight out of him for crying out loud. He hadn't heard a thing from River since he did his last trick, to fill all her bags with goo. He didn't want to move because River might have set out a trap for him, so he just stayed put. He was getting awfully bored; the only entertainment he had was twiddling his thumbs together. And quite frankly _that _wasn't very entertaining. Maybe his bedroom will be clear… This made the Doctor think… _'Does she even know about my room?_ _It doesn't matter anyway though I suppose, cause that's a lot safer than staying here.'_ So it was settled, he was going to his room. He got up slowly, determined not to make his position clear to River. He tip toed his way across the corridor with no sign of River. As soon as he reached his room he quickly opened the door and almost fell inside. He let out a loud breath that he didn't know he was holding. He was getting quite tired, but he knew that falling asleep would be the worst thing to do while in the middle of a prank war. _'Stuff it. I'll just have to go through the consequences when I wake up'._ So he made his way to the wardrobe, zombie like. He opened the doors,

"No. No... She didn't… She did! I can't- RIVVVEEEERR!" He yelled at the top of his voice. She must have been listening in behind the door because she strode into the room within milliseconds.

"FINE! THAT'S IT! YOU WIN! I. GIVE. UP!" He announced loudly, now pointing at River. She just nodded, but he knows that on the inside she was jumping for joy!

"I can't believe- I mean- Argh. River! They were perfectly good fezzes and bow ties. And you just ripped them up!" He bawled, now putting his hands through the shredded clothing.

"Actually honey… They went in the shredder. Just thought you should know," she confirmed, now patting him on the back.

**Aha. Did you lot like it? It was a suggestion from a friend of mine on YouTube. Sounded an alright idea to me so I did it. Halloween tomorrow. Guess that mean a nice Halloween special Sleep well folks ;) xx Reviews are my friends **


	8. Always caught at the most unexpected tim

**Hello people! :) I decided to give you the stories that I have saved on my computer. There is about 3 stories on here – I think- so I'll upload them everyday… So you'll have 'something' (hopefully) to look forward to at the end of the day. Bear in mind I live in Britain – and as far as my stats go my most popular region is America- meaning they will be like 4 hours behind us British people… I don't think that matter's in the slightest, just thought I'd share that with you. Anyway! Hope you enjoy this fic. **

Disclaimer- Own none of the character's or content in my stories- sadly.

Timeline- Sometime after 'A good man goes to war'.

Always caught at the most unexpected times.

The Doctor had dropped Amy and Rory of at Leadsworth, or as The Doctor likes to call it 'the-most-boring-town-in-the-history-of-towns'. The only excitement there is when the old lady stabs your toes with her walking stick as she walks past you. Although, they did have a bit of an adventure there that consisted of old people with eyes in the mouths… And a dream lord… And Rory dyeing again… So the usual. However that just ended up being a dream, to The Doctor's relief. He didn't even want to spend more than 2 minutes in the place not knowing of dying there! They had to go because it was Amy's mom birthday. Which didn't make _any _sense what so ever because they had a '_time'_ machine, which people always seem to forget. It could have been Amy's mom's birthday _everyday_ when they were in the Tardis. She just had to decide for it to be now….

So that left the Doctor alone, again. For once he didn't feel like an adventure, it wouldn't be the same without having someone beside him, enjoying the thrill and adrenaline with him. Resulting in him being sat on the console, tweaking his sonic screwdriver. He was bored. That's what he was... He would normally wonder round his console looking extremely clever and making his companions impressed… If they weren't then what's the point in having them? He remembers saying that in the Tardis to Amy, Rory and River, seeming as they decided to have a chat without him; he would make himself noticeable at the very least. The Tardis was shimmering a warm yellow tint colour, leaving the room seem calm and peaceful- what the Doctor truly despises. Out of nowhere the Tardis decides to take a mind of its own- as per usual- sending him off somewhere into space. He barely had time to grab onto anything to keep his balance, leaving him trembling and falling everywhere until The Tardis came to a sudden stop. Making him fall heavily to the floor with a thud.

He stood up brushing off his tweed jacket, trying to save any dignity he had left, but then he remembered the only people there to witness that was the Tardis. Leaving him feel sorry for himself once more. He shook his head vigorously,

"No! I'm not going to let this get to me. They've gone now, they'll be back later. Sure I've got a time machine and could go see them in a matter of seconds even though it could be weeks in their perspective. But that's like cheating, I can't do that. Then again… I suppose time travel _is_ cheating. Non the less!" He talked aloud, using hand motions all the way through.

"Anyway, enough bantering off silly old me ay. Where've you dropped me off hm?" He asked the Tardis intriguingly. He couldn't be bothered to look to environmental scanner. He wanted to be surprised. And that was exactly what happened….

"So out of all of time and space you drop me off here?" He spoke to the Tardis moaning. He could be somewhere amazing! Like the neroratic waterfalls or the plasmatic peuro galaxy… But nooo… The Tardis just had to pick here. He stood against the Tardis looking at the familiar room, the stormacage facility. He gave out a deep breath and slowly walked to the cell bars expecting to be welcomed with the normal 'Hello Sweetie'. However, it seemed that the room was empty. With nothing there to keep him company he was tempted to just go back to The Tardis, yet something was holding him back. Before he knew it, he had opened the locked cell with his screwdriver and was inspecting the room. It was quite ordinary to be honest, then again what could you really put in a prison cell? From what he could see there was a bed, a little brown lamp on top of a cupboard, some shelves, and a wardrobe…Nothing spectacular. He could hear the rain from the window outside… Well it wasn't really a window. It was just a square hole cut through the wall with some bars connected- obviously to make sure she didn't escape.

"Oh," he gasped while hopping over to the corner of the wall. The security camera was in the top right corner scanning the room, with a little buzz from the sonic the camera turned off. The room was rather well organised and very clean. He wondered round the room looking at anything that could be interesting. There were some photographs in frames, most of them taken of her friends. There was a photograph of River with, what he presumed, her university friend's. They were all smiling, the photo looked 'natural'- if you could call of photo that- he smiled to himself just looking at all the happy smiles on everyone's faces. He only recognises two people on the photo. Anita, who he had met vaguely in the library in his last incarnation, and River. It was so sad seeing Anita again... Knowing how she died. Maybe he would see her again one day? They were both hugging each other with diploma's in there hands. He couldn't help but grin. Infact, he must have smiled at all the photos on the shelf.

Many were of River with her friends, but one specifically grabbed his attention.

It was a photograph of Amy, Rory, River and The Doctor, all huddled up together into one big hug, smiling. From looking at the picture it was obviously sometime near Christmas, cause they were all wearing 'Santa' hats. The Doctor really never thought about them all, together not fighting any aliens, but just enjoying each others company. While nobody was around he looked into her closet,

"aha. Bigger on the inside!" he exclaimed to himself. There were thousands of clothes in there, from a range of dresses, to shorts, to jeans and tops. She could have held her own fashion line! Once the attention from the clothing had disappeared – which took longer than he thought, looking at River's clothing and thinking how she would look in it, - he shut the wardrobe and decided to move to the drawers. He opened the first draw to find many files and drawings piled up on another. He pulled one out to look at what she had done.

'The Observation Of Planet Zoron By River Song' the title of the page had said.

There were pages and pages of descriptive language, and many drawing too. The drawings were phenomenal, the Doctor had never been there before but he could learn that the planet had 67 moons and 34 suns. Just from her drawing.

He put the file back and opened up the next draw. Only to be attacked by various bra's and knickers'! The Doctor vigorously yanked his hands randomly trying to get the delicacies of himself.

"Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew!" He stuttered while pulling a bra off his head.

"Sweetie if you were _that_ desperate to see them you could have just asked," River commented standing next to the bars. How long had she been standing there? _'Hopefully not very long'_ the Doctor thought to himself.

He jumped slightly, trying ever so hard to place the knickers into the draw quickly without getting into further embarrassment.

"I was just er…" He tried to think of an excuse but his mind couldn't think of anything.

"Looking through my delicacies while I was gone? And I thought you were modest Doctor," she teased now making her way to the bed.

"I wouldn't say looking through exactly… Just in-spec-ting," he said the last word slowly, thinking weather or not 'inspecting' was any better than the word 'looking'. He moved closer towards her, joining her on the bed.

"What ever you say Doctor… But we all know rule number one," she replied with a smug grin. "Anyway, why are you here? Not that I don't love seeing you around sweetie, but you only come when you want something," she explained now looking him in the eyes, trying to guess where they were in there relationship.

He pointed towards the Tardis,

"it was her idea," he admitted now swinging his legs back and forth. He really was just like a 7 year old.

"Admit it, you wanted to come here as much as she did," she noted while poking him in the chest. He flinched slightly, rubbing his chest where she had poked him.

"Ow. River how sharp are your nails?" He moaned.

"Actually, now that you mention it. I've just had them done, see," She handed out her hand for the Doctor to look. They were crimson red- _they would go well with her stiletto heels,'_ the doctor thought. To be honest he didn't think much of them, but knew if he said that to her then she would probably hit him, so he just nodded half heartedly.

"yeah.. cool…" he muttered, now looking round the room trying to think of something more interesting to talk about.

"Wait hang on. You broke out of prison to have your nails done? River!" He scolded. She got up and made her way to the Tardis.

"Doctor be realistic…" She whispered, half her body now leaning on the door. "I had my hair done to," she chimed with a wink. Leaving the doctor sit on the bed dazed. That impossible woman….

**:D Sorry this was quite late. GCSE's next week. ARGH! Nervous. :( Anyway, I hoped you liked this. I know it didn't have a lot of River in… But it was more-so what was on the Doctor's mind. :) Review and any requests you have then please say! Cause I'll more likely use them xx Thanks guys.**


	9. Thinking

I'd just like to give a **MASSIVE **thank you to everybodywho has reviewed! PresidentTheAwesome your name says it all ^-^ Your awesome! Big cyber hug for you :D Thank you for reviewing nearly all my drabbles Means a lot. Anyway, I haven't done one of these in a while, my normal social life keeps butting in.. How very rude :/

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah… Don't own any of em'

Timeline: Set sometime after lets kill Hitler

Thinking

The Doctor's Point Of View!

Why does she do that? River Song, daughter of Amy and Rory Pond.. Or Williams. Imagine that River Williams. Well actually no! Seeming that Melody Pond was converted to River Song- which I really don't understand, shouldn't it be Song River?- that would make her Williams River. Why am I even thinking this? Oh, right. Now I remember. Oh, crap she knows I'm looking at her! Don't panic! Just ermm… Play with the console. Yeah do that.

"Sweetie," she said with a wide smile. Urgh I really can't resist that smile. She looks so.. Heavenly? Is that even a word... Heavenly? No I don't think so, okay then... Angel-like? Yeah, that sounds better.

"Doctor," she says to me, only this time quite annoyed. Oopps. Must have been day dreaming and not noticed her come closer to me. I can tell by the way she's smirking at me that I've gone red. How does she do that to me? Keeps me on edge all the while, I never know what to expect from her, I suppose that's why I… Well what exactly. I know she loves me. I can see it in her eyes. Do I love her back? I know I liked it when she kissed me in Berlin, even though the one kiss was just to kill me… Oh god listen to me, I'm turning into a romantic. She taps me on the nose and furrows her eyebrows at me.

"I've called you ten times now. What on Earth are you thinking about?" She moaned at me, I could tell she knew the answer though.

"Oh you know…. Stuff," I lamely replied to her. She rolled her eyes at me and crossed her arms around her chest so as her cleavage is in view. Oh god! Whatever I do, just don't look. Try and save at least a bit a dignity. I try to look her in the eyes but get distracted anyway, she knows were I'm looking and pulls my chin up to look at her face.

"Oh, I'd like to know what 'stuff' means," she sarcastically stated. I could feel myself get extremely hot in the last ten second- all of which River decided to take off her cardigan, revealing even more of that sexy figure-. C'mon Doctor concentrate! Right what did she say? Oh lord, I've forgotten. Just nod and hope that she doesn't say anything.

"Doctor, why are you nodding? I've haven't asked you a close-ended question," she questioned, still smirking at me.

"No reason," I lied. Amy and Rory came into the room. _Praise the lord._ I don't know how long I would have survived if we were alone for much longer. Amy jumped down the stairs and stood next to me.

"So… What were you two doing?" She asked suspiciously. Amy. You could tell where River got her sassiness from.

"Wouldn't bother asking any questions mother. His in a world of his own," River informed Amy, who pulled a face at me as if to say 'what's the matter with you?'

"No I'm not!" I snapped a little too defensive.

"Well you were when I was talking to you earlier, you just kept looking at me- Doctor you doing it again!" River fumed now pointing at me. It was true though. I can't physically stop looking at her…. She's gorgeous. Amy grabbed my arm forcefully and pushed me into another room.

"Doctor! What's the matter with you?" She asked me with concern all over her face.

"Is it River? Cause you seem to be perfectly fine now," she confirmed, making me go red once again.

"R-River? W-What gives you the impression that River is on my mind," he asked innocently.

"You see the thing is Doctor, I never said she was on your mind... You've just admitted to that now," she affirmed with a big cheesy grin. "So…. What are you thinking about?" Urgh. These Pond women… Ever so commanding.

"Nothing," I replied an octave higher than normal, god I am bad at lying about my feelings. She raised her eyebrow sceptically. Well that's my cover blown.

"Fine… Normally when woman are on board the Tardis-"

"So you mean all the time," Amy muttered quietly. I gave her a quick glare and continued.

"I normally don't have a problem. I just let them travel with me. We have laughs and great adventures. Like with you and Rory," I explained while giving hand gestures.

"But?" She questioned me, still smiling all so innocently. God this is embarrassing.

"When River comes on board... It's… Different," I lamely finished.

"Different how?" Really! She's making me explain this!

"Well, when I look at her my stomach goes all..." I tried to think of the word, but there wasn't anything I could think of that would describe it.

"It's called butterflies Doctor," she mumbled.

"AH! Butterflies... There are actual butterflies in my stomach. Oh god. Oh god," I over reacted, swinging my arms around like a fool.

"DOCTOR!" Amy bellowed, " you don't literally have butterflies in your stomach… Time head. It just means that…Well you nervous," she explained to me.

I laughed out loud,

"Nervous. Me? Never!" I chuckled out.

"Let's go see you say that to River then…" Oh damn she got me. She got me good.

"And what would that prove?"

"Well you wouldn't prove anything because you wouldn't do it," she justified. "Okay tell you what. I'm going to get River in here-"I went to protest but she just put a finger to my lips,

"And you're going to tell her how you fell, okay?" She finished letting go of my face.

"And if you don't then I will… Infront of everybody."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sweetie, why have I been told to go in here?" River asked quite confused.

"Cause I need to ermm... Tell you something," I muttered really quietly, I'm surprised she even heard me.

"Oh, okay." She said, technically telling me to get a move on.

"Well. I... Ermm. Agh." I moaned frustrated.

"Cause I can totally understand th-"I kissed her lips softly cutting off her sentence. Oh god. I'm kissing her. What do I do? Okay, hands... They can go… Here! I placed my arms around her waist, which apparently she liked. God oxygen... Needed. NOW!

Praise the lord she was the person to pull away. I started to breath very heavily which only made her smile at me. She left the room fully pleased that it was me who kissed her for once. Amy came running into the room as soon as she left.

"Well did you tell her?" She asked me enthusiastically, jumping up and down.

"Define tell?"

"So you didn't tell her…" She gave out a loud sigh. "Well don't say I didn't warn you," she left the room before I could explain what really happened. I chased after her but she managed to reach River and Rory before me.

"River the Doctor loves you. There. Was it really that hard to say?" she looked at me sceptically. I couldn't say anything I was out of breath just chasing her.

"Oh Amy, Amy, Amy…. I already knew that. But I suppose it's nice to hear from time to time… Even if it is my mother telling me that," she chuckled.

I swear if I could have been tackling aliens or be here right now, I'd take the alien's without even thinking about it.

Reviews anyone? xx


	10. Snow!

**:D Hiya guys :) Did you guys watch Alex Kingston on Craig Ferguson? Well if you haven't its on YouTube anyway. It's SO funny! Oh yeah! And then we had Matt Smith half naked :O DGHDJOBJD! MIND BLOWN. LOL. **

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them…. *Cries in Corner*

Timeline: After the day of the moon

Snow!

The Tardis landed heavily, leaving Amy, Rory, River and The Doctor hold onto the railings for dear life.

"Right then," Amy murmured to herself while walking up to The Doctor, who was already looking at the scanner.

"Where are we?" She asked in curiosity. _'Please me somewhere sunny!'_ She thought to herself.

"Um..." The Doctor mumbled, scratching his cheek. His eye brows furrowed and Amy could tell he was a little bit frustrated. She swears ever since River's been travelling with them that the number of frown lines on his forehead has increased. However, she also noticed that he was a lot happier and full of life. Not that she liked to see The Doctor depressed or anything but there's so much a person can take of peppiness, especially when it comes to the Doctor. He hit the scanner lightly, hoping that asif my magic the screen would work. For some reason the screen just stayed black. Amy, who still waiting for her answer, looked at Rory and River in confusion. River gave out a sigh and walked over to them.

"Hm. Ah well, never check the environmental scans anyway," River commented happily, though Amy could sense the sadness in River's eyes. Not just sadness though. Beneath those beautiful shades of blue, her eyes give away many emotions. Happiness, sadness, trust, fear, disappointment, awe… Yet the biggest emotion that shadows all of those is love. In a way she really does feel sorry for her. There lives are 'near enough' back to front, though she still manages to love the man all the same.

Rory snaps her out of her daydreaming and grabs her hand.

"What's the matter?" He asked lovingly, looking into Amy's eyes.

"N-nothing… Just abit of a headache that's all," she lied back. How embarrassing would it be if she told him what she was really day-dreaming about? Rory face turned serious,

"If you want to stay here, I'm more than welcome to stay with yo-"

"I'm fine!" Amy snapped, trying to get him to stop fussing about her. He just nodded in reply and walked over to the Tardis door, hand in hands with his wife.

"Utatus! Home of the Utanian's," The Doctor announced loudly while looking at the scenery infront of him.

"Oooh. Lovely. Never dated an Utanian before," River remarked cheekily while fiddling with her PDA, which made the Doctor give quite an uncomfortable look at the floor.

"So… Utanian's. What they like?" Rory asked trying to get rid of the awkward silence. The Doctor turned on his heels to look at Amy and Rory,

"They're an alien race from the intergalactic union 11. Quite similar to you humans really… Except for the thing they can do! Ever so magnificent…They all have an individual power. Well should I say individual, they all seem to have the same power really... But you do get the odd few who can do extraordinary things." The Doctor told them quite enthusiastically. Amy moved her head to the side, looking at the Doctor curiously.

"Powers? You mean like flying, turning invisible, super strength and all that?" Rory questioned, he was certainly interested in stuff like this.

"Turning invisil- Rory the Roman. You have been watching too much TV!" The Doctor acknowledged while shaking his head. He walked off slightly mumbling to himself _'humans and there superhero's._ Rory looked at Amy in puzzlement asif to say _'what did I do?'._

River walked over to them, obviously aware of the fact that The Doctor had left them slightly confused.

"Utanian's are, like the Doctor said, magnificent. I've only had the chance to meet one of them, whom of which could read the future. Hopefully if we're lucky then we shall get to meet one," River informed them while giving a smile.

Amy and Rory both looked at each other with excitement.

"Are you coming?" The Doctor bellowed, he was quite far away now, walking towards a town. River rolled her eyes,

"C'mon then. Let's see what this man's got in store for us this time…" she said, now making her way to the Doctor. After they finally caught up with him, the Doctor was fiddling with his bow tie, trying to keep his attention away from River. After all she did look stunning. She was wearing skinny jeans with a tank top on top, and her hair was gorgeous. Her curls falling in all the right places, giving her an angel like appearance.

"River aren't you cold?" Rory asked pointing towards her arms' which were covered in goosebumps.

"No I'm fine Rory," River replied half heartedly. The Doctor didn't believe a word a placed his tweed jacket over her shoulder's.

"I hate a long sleeved shirt…" He commented quickly before Amy had anything to say. '_Urgh. His still at this stage,'_ Amy thought to herself. The Doctor told Amy about what happened in the Stormcage after America, and ever since then his been quite avoidant towards River, however he would always flirt when he had the chance.

"Okay me and Rory are going to look around.. Go sight seeing yeah," Amy informed them while giving The Doctor a hug good bye. The Doctor's eyes widened as soon as he realised that that would mean he would be alone with River.

"Urgh.." the Doctor muttered, quickly trying to think of an excuse for them to stay.

"Ponds. Rule two, never wonder off. Besides… There's a restaurant over there," he moaned while pointing over his shoulder. The restaurant did look very nice from the outside, all red lights and Italian music. Amy shrugged her shoulder and made her way to the restaurant.

"Table for four please," The Doctor told the Maitre d', showing him his physic paper.

The man nodded in response and showed them their seats. It was a two opposite two table and Amy new exactly where the Doctor **did not **want to sit, which is exactly why she would force him to sit there. The Doctor hurriedly ran over to the seat next to Amy, Rory didn't look too impressed but sat next to River anyway.

'_You may have one this round Doctor… But you just wait,'_ Amy thought to herself.

Luckily for her The Doctor was sat opposite River. However the Doctor still didn't want to look at her so he placed the menu infront of his face. A waitress came over with a notepad and pen in her hand; she would look quite ordinary, if it weren't for the bright blue hair.

"Have you decided your orders?" The woman asked quite bland, obviously bored.

"Doctor? Have you decided what you're going to eat?" Amy asked, nudging his elbow. She could hear River laugh softly to herself.

"He doesn't tend to eat when his nervous Amy," River commented smugly, still looking at the menu.

"Nervous? I'm not nervous," The Doctor lied, his voice quite high.

"Sweetie you haven't even spoken a word to me since about 2 hours ago. You keep avoiding me _and_ you didn't want to sit next to me," she informed him, still aware of the waitress who was standing next to her, looking rather awkward. The Doctor swallowed the lump in his throat and stared into her eyes. She looked quite hurt and he couldn't bare it. He sat up, shaking some of the stuff on the table while doing so, and walked off out of the restaurant. River huffed, got up and walked on after him.

It was very dark now, the only light source being the street lights. The Doctor was leaning against the wall, looking down at the floor. River opened the door and copied his pose.

"If future me has done anything-"

"No…No. Well yes sort of. But it's my fault really," he hesitated.

"Okay..." River sighed loudly . "Well then I apologize. For whatever I did." She continued, sounding quite emotional.

"You're apologizing for kissing him?" Amy shouted loudly.

'_Since when was she standing there?' _Both River and The Doctor thought in unison.

"Amy! Spoilers!" The Doctor yelled, placing his index finger on her lips to silence her.

"Oopps." She said apologetically. "Sorry, I'll just leave you to it then," she whispered, now walking back inside. To the Doctor's dismay River looked… Relieved?

"Sweetie… ha-ha." She chuckled to herself. "That's why you've gone all," then she made a hand gesture. The Doctor scratched his cheek and put his hands through his hair.

"Yes well… I-" The Doctor was cut off from some snow landing on his nose. His eyes looked at his nose, making him go cross eyed. River laughed and put her hand out.

"I love snow," she admitted while catching snow in her hands. It was coming down quite heavily now and the Doctor realised that River left her, well his, jacket inside.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her under a bus stop shelter.

"You look gorgeous," The Doctor admitted quietly, staring at her up and down.

River hugged him in reply,

"Thank you. Not so bad yourself. Even with the bow tie," she spoke, hugging him for dear life.

**Hope you liked it! Xx**

**Question time!**

**Who's your favourite companion and why? **


	11. And who's idea was this?

Majorly sorry for the delay on this fic guys :'( It's because I've been concentrating on my other fics… Which I would love if you checked out :) The Christmas special is only 3 DAYS away! :D Wahoo! *Fangirl scream* Anyone hope that River's in the Christmas special? I really hope she is, even if it's a cameo. PLEASE MOFFAT.

Who's Idea Was This.

"Sweetie, let me drive her!" River yelled while she and the Doctor were being thrown around in the Tardis. The Doctor held onto the scanner as The Tardis turned sharply.

"MY Tardis River! I'll fly her," he exclaimed, now pulling levers and pressing random buttons. His like a five year old boy that doesn't want to share his toys. River rolled her eyes and sighed, as best as she could, bear in mind she still has those stiletto heels on, she jogged round the Tardis console and slammed her hand down on the blue switches. The Tardis froze, well not really froze, she just wasn't going all haywire anymore. The Doctor hopped over to River, and gave her a death glare.

"River, why'd you push the stabilisers?" He stropped, huffing and puffing until he landed on the Tardis chair in frustration.

"Well, when you learn to fly her properly then maybe I would have to click them," she retaliated with a smirk.

"When you learn to fly her properly," he repeated her words. "HA!" He mocked, raising his index finger in the air. River shook her head and walked over to the scanner, while doing so she took off her heel and placed them on the scanner, like she did when they were in the Byzantium.

"We're in the seventh platoin, oxygen atmosphere…" She started to list the information.

"Planet Aloopen. It's seven minutes past twelve, snowy intervals… You might want to get your coat," he shouted over the top of her smugly. He looked over at her, she had the 'he's hot when he's clever face' on, making the smile even wide. She pretended to look unimpressed, which failed miserably, and waltzed over to the Doctor near the Tardis door, and brushed past him, making her way out of the Tardis.

The Doctor didn't follow her straight away; in fact, he rushed into the Tardis corridors and checked all the cupboards and wardrobes.

"C'mon where are you," he spoke to himself, while rummaging through old clothes and devices.

"Got you!" He announced, picking up the object and running off to meet River.

As River stepped outside the coldness hit her straight away, it felt asif somebody has just slapped her round the face. She could already feel her ears going cold, which, protected by all that hair, was quite a challenge. She rubbed her hands together, in hope she would warm up just a little bit. She sighed and strolled off, looking at her surroundings further. The planet Aloopen always had beautiful scenery, well from what she read from stories and books anyway. The sky was a mixture and orange and red, with some yellows bleeding through. It was like a never ending sunset, purely stunning. However, the temperature didn't meet the skies expectations… It was freezing. The snow is like a beautiful blanket of icing, caking every surface it touches in magnificent cases of frozen water...The feeling is unimaginable. Chilling to the bone, only in a gracious, welcoming kind of way, and the air she breathes in while it snows is crisper, lighter some-how...It's soft and gentle to touch with the hand but crunchy and hard underfoot...almost magical...

"Planet Aloopen, voted thirty eighth for beautiful scenery. In my opinion it should be in the top twenty at least, but you can never debate against civilisation I suppose.." The Doctor stated. River was so intrigued by the scenery she didn't even realise his absence.

"It's beautiful," was the only thing she could say to describe the place. The Doctor walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He bent over so as his mouth was literally millilitres away from her ear.

"Not the only thing beautiful around here," he whispered. Just his voice alone sent shivers down her spine, his breath warming up her ears in an instant. She smiled and lent back into him, looking up at his face, her smile automatically turned into a frown.

"What?" He asked nervously, looking at himself up and down, checking he hadn't dropped anything down him or spilled anything. No. Nothing.

"What is that abomination on your head?" She asked sternly, her hand slowly going for her gun.

"It's just ear muffs. Calm down, please don't shoot it," he demanded defensively, covering his hands over the ear muffs. He stepped back slightly, quite scared.

"Sweetie, I have nothing against ear muffs, but when they are in the shape of fezzes-" Then she was cut off with a snow ball to the face. She immediately, wiped of the cold snow and pummelled to the floor. The Doctor, still not realising he hit her quite hard, stood behind the Tardis for self defence. Once he realised River was on the floor, he instantly sprinted over to her.

"River! River! Are you okay? Of course you're not you're on the floor…" He panicked worryingly. In a flash, River grabbed the Doctor hand pulling him to the floor with a thud, and grabbed his ear muffs.

"This is what you get," she enunciated, running off with his head wear. The Doctor pounced up off the floor and started chasing her, but it was too late.

"RIVER!" The Doctor yelled, and ran over to the, now brown flaky burnt material on the floor. He fell to his knees and picked up the remaining dust that was the ear muffs.

He heard evil little giggles from behind….

'All's fair in love and war sweetie." She remarked.

That woman…. That head gear murdering woman.

**Hope you liked it ;)**


End file.
